Secret Life of Tenten
by animerockluver
Summary: Tenten she is more than just a kunoichi, in this story her true family and her past will be revealed


**1tentenchan1: wazzup party pplz lollie wow been a while in case you're wondering why I haven't been addng to ma other fic which I still can't believe you guys really liked! I cant think of too much ideas but the idea for this fic is original because I've had it in my head for more than a year so don't come telling me some shit about me copying this idea from someone else ok?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and yes I still cry over that fact **

**Ok fine I'll admit there is one unoriginal thing in this that I got from TaoEmpress on DeviantArt read it for your self and tell Tao that I recommended it pwease! Gracias**

_Somewhere in the Konoha forest_.

"Sigh I'm really going to miss you Konoha" Tenten said with one last look at the place which was her home. She then broke into a run and left her old life behind her and started her new life as Aqua.

In the morning

Naruto was awakened by someone knocking on his door.

He lazily got up to get the door. When he opened it he saw Sakura with her head down.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" Naruto said sensing something was wrong.

Sakura didn't reply she began to cry.

Naruto was shocked he hadn't seen her like this since Sasuke left.

"Naruto" Sakura started with a shaky voice "Someone left the village last night again"

"What?" Naruto was even more shocked now. He didn't know anyone else who would try to escape. "Who?"

"Tenten"

"What- why-how –where" Naruto never expected this not ever.

"We don't know"

"Well let's get to the Hokage!" he looked down "After I put on pants!"

2 minutes later a fully-clothed Naruto appeared and the two ran off to the tower.

All of Tenten's friends were there including her two very worried and slightly pissed off teammates.

"Good now you're all here" Tsunade started. "As you all know Tenten ran away last night we don't know the reasons but she left this note.

Tsunade pulled out an aqua marine slip of paper and read the content.

_To All my friends,_

_You guys must be wondering why I left well I'm sorry but I can't tell you that. But I can tell you this it's the opposite reason why Sasuke left. He left to train because of evil purposes. I left because I wanted to train to bring people like him down. Please be on alert because rumors are going around that he plans to attack the Konoha and kill everyone there. Lee, Neji I'm sorry I've been acting like a bitch the past few weeks. I did it because I know you guys would worry about me too much so I acted like that so it would be easier. Now here's something for Ino, Sakura, and most of all Naruto. I'm going to – well you'll see in a few days. Don't come after me please! I'm begging none of you. I'm serious. I'm not in any danger I'm with friends. But you would be in danger if you look for me. And trust me you wouldn't find me anyway. Not with Neji's nor Hinata's byakugan or with Kiba's heightened sense of smell. Goodbye and I'm sorry I didn't get to say it in person._

_- Tenten_

For about three minutes everyone stood there soaking in this information.

"What is she going to do?" Naruto said finally breaking the silence.

"I don't know but it seems like something that will benefit you, Ino and Sakura"

"What would that be?" Neji asked.

"I don't know"

"Well we have to think something that me and Ino want–we want Sasuke of course and so does…." Sakura trailed off.

"So you think she's going to try and capture Sasuke?" Lee yelled out

"WHAT?" everyone yelled

"That's impossible she may be crazy but she's not stupid Lee!" Neji said

"Well I don't see you coming up with any suggestions" Lee whined

"We just have to wait and see for a few days she said it herself she's in no danger we'll just have to trust her" Tsunade said calmly

Everyone went home but nobody slept that night.

In a forest somewhere

Tenten who was now known as Aqua sat on the edge of a lake looking into the water with a guitar in her hand.

She let out a sigh.

"I can't believe I won't be back home for three years. Well I'm going to be stronger huh I'm almost like Naruto"

**Me: whoo finally I wanted** **to put this on for so long alritey this is just something I made up from last year** **TaoEmpress love ya you're awesome and so are all my readers I'll try to think up something for the next chappie probably during math since I don't listen in that lady's class anyway tata for now**

**P.S this is Rewritten I didn't like the first one too much**

**Remember to review if you want to live**

**Naruto: she's not joking**

**Me: review or I'll cut you up oh and by the way in case anyone wishes to kill me you can't because now I have a reader proof room SUCKERS :D i just thought i should tell you from now because there ... will ... be ... bashings!**


End file.
